In the context of information technology (IT), it may be desirable to provide network resources, such as, for example, multiple network servers in a given data center. Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide such network resources in a consolidated form and with regard to efficient and optimum usage of the available floor space in such a data center. In this regard, the network servers may be provided in a stack within a framework provided by an IT rack.
In typical data centers, multiple racks may be found. Each rack may comprise multiple network servers stacked relative to each other. Each rack is designed to comprise multiple slots, also referred to as bays. Each bay provides an allocated space for mounting at least a given network server. Fastening screws are provided for each bayfor facilitating secured accommodation of a given network server within each bay.
Because multiple network servers may typically be mounted within a given rack, ventilation of the heat produced by any of the network servers operating within that given rack are to be considered. It may also be desirable to additionally provide mechanisms for cooling a given rack when the network servers mounted in the given rack are in use.
To connect a given rack, electrically or otherwise, either with respect to another given rack or to change such connections between the network servers housed in the given rack, both such scenarios hereinafter referred to generally as a rack connection, cables and relatively complex cabling connections may be required. Thus, and particularly, in the event that the cabling format and/or configuration are to be changed for a given rack, performing the change(s) may be complicated and time-consuming and may, for example, even take days. Furthermore, mistakes in performing such connections may be inevitable due to the multiplicity of racks, cabling and/or network servers.
Accordingly, it is a challenge to perform rack connection with relative ease, time-efficiency and/or with reduced mistakes in cable connection.